


Breathless

by theliteraltrash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/M, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Trans Diego Hargreeves, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: She knew that Diego was a bit… weird going into this. He had a bad past thanks to that stupid superhero thing, and he carried knives with him 24/7. His weirdness was beneficial when it came to their sex life because he wasn't against any of her suggestions. That's why she had on a strap-on and was currently inside him. Then, he asked her to choke him.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> diego is trans but its not like,,,, a big thing here its just a headcanon you can pry from my cold dead hands

“Choke me,” Diego had said, his voice a low rumble in Eudora's ear.

She knew that Diego was a bit… weird going into this. He had a bad past thanks to that stupid superhero thing, and he carried knives with him 24/7. His weirdness was beneficial when it came to their sex life because he wasn't against any of her suggestions. That's why she had on a strap-on and was currently  _ inside him _ . Then, he asked her to choke him.

She hesitated before bringing her hand to his throat, noting that she couldn't see his chest rising and falling. She couldn't feel the movement of inhales and exhaled as she squeezed. He stared into her eyes as she fucked him. “Tighter,” he said with no strain evident.

“I could hurt you,” she said.

He shook his head. “You won't.”

So, she took a deep breath and did as asked. The grip of her hand on his throat was tight, enough to cut off the flow of air. He was unfazed. This was something big for him. The first time he had ever asked her to use his toy inside of him. Maybe he just was really into breathplay.

But there was something off.

He wasn't breathing as he moaned and groaned with her thrusts. His face wasn't red from lack of oxygen, it was red due to his pleasure. He was blushing, even under the mask. But he wasn't breathing. No fighting for air either.

Eudora tightened her grip around his windpipe.

She knew that he would be unconscious by then, but seeing him writhe under her was making  _ her  _ breathless. 

He came with a shout, holding her close to his chest. She let go of his throat.

“Are you okay?” She asked, touching his face.

He nodded. “Perfect.”

After he tonguefucked her, they were laying in bed. He liked to cuddle, his mask off and toys put away. “Diego,” she said.

He looked at her, his eyes hooded. “Yeah?”

“What was that, earlier?” It felt intimate, too intimate, to ask. But she needed to know.

He swallowed. “I like the pain.” His words came out slower than normal, and she knew he was trying to keep from stuttering.

Eudora could tell by the way his eyes darted away from her and his speech that he didn't want to talk about this. “You know that's not what I mean.”

Finally, Diego looked at her. “I don't need to breathe.”

“Everyone needs to breathe,” she said. “That's how you live.”

He shook his head. “No,” he said, meeting her eyes. “I don't need to breathe to live.”

It was then that she realized.  _ This is an Umbrella Academy thing _ . She gave him a reassuring smile and touched his shoulder. “And that's okay. I just want you to be safe. I was worried you might pass out.”

He kissed her, and they silently agreed not to talk about it again.


End file.
